Big Brother Intruders
by nickodair
Summary: 16 houseguests, 14 evictions, 2 huge twists, 1 winner. Who will win it all? Find out on Big Brother Intruders!


**Not associated with CBS. All of this is written for fun and I do not own any of the content related to CBS Big Brother**

Hello, and welcome to a new series of Big Brother, written to you by yours truly

16 houseguests, 14 evictions, 2 twists, and 1 winner. Who will win it all and take home the $500,000 prize?

This introduction will be numerous things. Meeting the houseguests, and explaining the twists and how it'll all work.

 **Chapters:**

Each chapter will be a full week in the Big Brother house. Including HOH, POV, and Eviction. I will post each week every 5-7 days until the the end of the season.

 **Twists:**

The basic rules of Big Brother are simple. Someone will win HOH, nominate 2 people for eviction. Then they will play for POV. Winner can remove someone from the block. After all that, the rest of the players will vote to evict one of the 2 on the block.

This season will have 2 main twists; the BB intruders twist and the jailer nominee twist.

The season will start with 12 houseguests, but, for the first 2 weeks, after an eviction, 2 more houseguests aka intruders will enter the game and play as if they never were gone to begin with. The 2 intruders who enter will have been in confinement and will not have seen what happened in the house, or have had any contact with the other intruder. They are given both advantages and disadvantages as they will have made it further in the game but also lose crucial time to socialize, make alliances, etc. This twist will last for 2 weeks. (2 enter in week 2 and week 3).

The next twist is the jailer nominee. Whoever places last in the HOH competition will be an automatic 3rd nominee known as the jailer nominee. (Last place will be determined by either timed comps placing the worst time, endurance comps where they are first out or progress comps where they complete the least out of everyone else) They will automatically be a have not and must spend the first 6 hours after the HOH competition locked up in there AND not play in the POV comp. But thats not all, immediately following the POV competition, the jailer will play an individual lose/win redemption competition. If they lose, they remain the 3rd nominee for the week. If they win, they get the sole power to pick any houseguest eligible to replace them as the 3rd nominee. This will take place right after the POV ceremony (If they win). This twist will last for 6 weeks.

 **The House:**

This season will take place inside the big brother house. To follow the theme, the house is jail themed. Lots of bars, grey walls, numbers on the walls. The main rooms where things will take place inside the house and throughout my story will be

-The HOH room

\- The Kitchen (Where nominations take place)

\- The Living room (Where ceremonies take place)

\- The Jail Room aka Have not room

\- The 2 bedrooms, The Grey Room and The Black Room

\- The bathroom

\- The backyard (Where competitions take place)

 **The Houseguests.**

12 players will start in the game, so here are a short bio on all 12. (The rest will come later)

*All appearances are based on actual lego characters used by me in real life. When describing features, age, location, skin tones etc, all were used for the intent in being able to describe the character and not to be used in any racist/discriminatory/stereotypical way. If anything described seems inappropriate please contact me and i will remove it*

**All locations were made by a random US city generator**

* * *

Name: Clyde

Age: 24

From: Reno, NV

Description: Pale white skin, short grey hair, fit/average build, 5'10

Bio: Clyde is an ex robber, who now works as a retail associate. He has his way with people, and manipulation. Although he is clean from his past ways, he isn't clean from lying

and being cut throat.

* * *

Name: Luca

Age: 36

From: San Francisco, CA

Description: Pale white skin, no hair (wears a beret), average, 5'8

Bio: Luca is self taught artist. He loves to paint and create new designs that he makes a living off of. He hopes that his concentration will help with competitions and his funny personality will send him home with $500,000!

* * *

Name: Trisha

Age: 45

From: San Antonio, TX

Description: Black skin, long grey hair (braided), heavier side, 5'11.

Bio: Trisha is a elementary teacher, she loves kids and being around people. She is very social and can deal with any fights and drama, and will use that to her advantage.

* * *

Name: Kelly

Age: 27

From: Seattle, WA

Description: White skin with fake tan, medium light brown hair, fit/thin build, 5'8

Bio: Kelly is a yoga instructor who lives for working out and looking good for men. She is single and ready to mingle, but don't think she won't play because she's a huge super-fan and won't settle for anything less than 1st place.

* * *

Name: Angela

Age: 31

From: Huntington, NY

Description: Pale white skin, blond short wavy hair, Average build, 5'7

Bio: Angela is a performer, she sings, dances, does drag and much much more! She's loud and proud and ready for all sorts of drama. She hopes to make an all girls alliance this season.

* * *

Name: Greg

Age: 43

From: Tulsa, OK

Description: White skin, Longish brown hair, Fit build, 6'3

Bio: Greg is a stay at home dad and a fitness blogger. He likes sports and working out, and is on a diet that only consists of half a million dollars.

* * *

Name: Lilo

Age: 21

From: Hilo, HI

Description: Tan skin, Long thick black hair, fit, 5'9

Bio: Lilo grew up playing at the beaches and living in the sun. She currently is going to school in California studying Marine Biology, Ecology, and Botany. She plans to play dumb although she's never seen below a 4.0 GPA in school.

* * *

Name: Pepper

Age: 22

From: Philadelphia, PA

Description: Pale white skin, long red hair, very thin, 5'11

Bio: Pepper is a cosplayer who is taking journalism in college right now. She's bubbly, flirty, loud and an open book. She wants to play hard and just be herself.

* * *

Name: Jack

Age: 23

From: Spokane, WA

Description: Tan White skin, Messy dirty blonde hair, fit build, 6'0

Bio: Jack is a pro soccer player, playing since he was about 6 years old. He travels around with his soccer team and he is no stranger to winning. He hopes to dominate competitions and maybe find a girlfriend.

* * *

Name: Johnny

Age: 28

From: Baltimore, MD

Description: Pale skin, pink mohawk, skinny/fit build, 6'1

Bio: Johnny plays guitar for a punk rock band. He travels around the east coast playing at bars. He's loud and can be vicious when needed. He plans to be cut throat and take home the cash!

* * *

Name: David

Age: 31

From: Chicago, IL

Description: Fair white skin, brown messy hair, average, 4'7

Bio: David is a short person who works for software programming. He's may be short, but his stay in the big brother house will be anything but! He loves to strategize and plan everything out step by step… just like his win.

* * *

Name: Wendy

Age: 32

From: Oak Forest, IL

Description: Pale white skin, black straight hair, thin, 5'7.

Bio: Wendy is mom by day, and a business woman by might. She was born in USA but her parents are from China, their fight to give her a better life has given her a fight to win that half million dollar prize and pay back her parents for all their sacrifices.


End file.
